


Scratching An Itch

by theicescholar



Series: All The Stars are on the Pavement Tonight [1]
Category: Mob City
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theicescholar/pseuds/theicescholar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based a prompt from KuriKoer: "Yes! Don't stop!"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Scratching An Itch

**Author's Note:**

> Based a prompt from KuriKoer: "Yes! Don't stop!"

Ben shifts awake during the middle of the night, restless.

He can hear the two of them through his hotel wall.

It's not that they're loud: if it weren't for the 4 am silence Ben wouldn't have noticed at all. Still.

He would have expected calisthenics, with a guy like James, slamming the bed frame against the wall and all that, but no, the bed stays put, just a faint rocking rhythm.

James moans softly. Ben gives a sharp inhale.

" _Sid_ ," James' voice all wrecked and desperate. What's he doing, to get that reaction.

Sid's voice, too low understand the words.

Ben shouldn't be listening, straining to hear. He shouldn't be thinking about sliding his hand inside his shorts to the tune of those two going at it next door, to the sounds he can hear, to the sounds he can't hear.

A moan that's too low to belong to James and Ben's cock twitches.

Sid. He sounds so. So.

Ben swallows.

It's not like Sid is ever gonna know. Sid is taking care of an itch, no reason Ben can't take care of his.

If he happens to touch himself slow, matching the sound of the bed, biting his lip when James gasps out, "Fuck. Sid. There, I. Don't stop." Well, Ben is only human.

Even Ben has noticed James. He's probably beautiful like this, Sid always did have good taste.

"Like that," Sid softly growls,  and Ben has to close his eyes.

He hasn't shared a room with Sid for years, but it's not hard to imagine the shift of muscles in his back, skin shining with sweat, spine arching in pleasure. He's probably balanced above James, the long ropy muscles of his arms, solid biceps that Ben- he's not there, but if he was- he would lean over and lick the sweat off of one shoulder, learn the taste of Sid's skin, lick his way into Sid's mouth.

Ben can't help moaning, just a little.

He shouldn't he should know better and Ben touches himself and thinks 'Just like that, oh, don't stop.'

And for just for a little while, he doesn't think at all.


End file.
